Footage/Lucien
List of all footage of Lucien. The Clash of Oldies Stage 1-1 Expand for script. *Today, we're recording a show about classical poetry. It needs to be refined and sophisticated. *I invited Lucien to be a guest. I thought since his specialty is neuroscience that he wouldn't participate in a poetry show, but he said yes. *'MC': Actually, he shouldn't just be labeled a neuroscientist. He's more like an all-around genius type. *As I'm thinking this, Lucien waved at me from afar. *'MC': Lucien, thank you for coming, even though the topic is classical poetry. *'Lucien': You look worried. Why? You don't have confidence in me? *'MC': (Waving hands) I didn't mean that. *'Lucien': If you don't think I can do it, you can replace me. *He looked at me gently, which made me feel a bit uneasy. *'MC': No. It's not like that. *'MC': I think there's no one better than you. *'MC': (Turning around) Attention guys! We are about to start! *Lucien smiled upon hearing my words. *'Lucien': (Smiling and waving) Thank you. See you in a bit. Stage 1-2: The Clash of Oldies I You're making one last round before the taping for a game show centering on ancient poetry starts. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You notice a page is missing from the script... Keyword: Variety, Sports *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert scours the whole studio and finds it under a desk. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert sifts through all the garbage bins and dumpsters, though no one knows why... *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert is totally oblivious. Good luck finding anything. *'Give up': If only there's a way to track every page of every script... **(Fail) It's too late so you make the scriptwriter impovise. Someone needs to fix the sound system as it plays the same song over and over... Keyword: Variety, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert jumps on it and gets the system working again. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert tears apart the system but can't put it back together. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert shuts off the system and says he can take over as a human boombox... *'Give up': Is Lucien laughing at this? No cookies for him! **(Fail) You call for a pro repair technician but must postpone taping. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Equipment are fine, script is fine, everything's fine. It should be a good taping. :Shares: 799 Comments: 984 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Majesty Queen': So good, and got me back into classic poetry too! Likes: 160k **'Hum (⊙ _ ⊙)': We cannot neglect our culture and history! Likes: 260k **'Newton User': I applaud this great show! Likes: 150k **'9999 Crisp': Please make more educational shows like this. Likes: 10k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-3: The Clash of Oldies II You visit the contestants and offer them a final word of encouragement. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to recordinate the outfits of a competing team... Keyword: Variety, Style *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert recoordinates quickly to make the members look good. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert makes them change into outfits that clash with the background. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert thinks it's easier to change the sset's background. *'Give up': It's an oversight on our part. **(Fail) There's no time so you let them on the set, but it turns out OK. You want to buy Lucien lunch as a thank-you... Keyword: Romance *'Result 1': **(Perfect) He nods and you can tell he's happy. *'Result 2': **(Fail) He politely declines and gently offers the excuse that he has business elsewhere to tend to. *'Give up': Lucien has helped me a lot, but why would he do that? **(Fail) You reconsider and decide to use the time to get more studio work done instead. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. A lot of them seem very antsy, hope they don't freeze up during the show. :Shares: 2436 Comments: 2176 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Wandering Newton': Lucien too hawt for words! Likes: 250k **'Vanilla princess': Lucien takes me to another place when he recites poetry. Likes: 250k **'Tiger Nani': Now I understand why they got a psych professor for this show. Likes: 120k **'Onion Oil': I didn't know perfect man like Lucien exists in this world! Likes: 140k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-4: The Clash of Oldies III The show's about to tape. Lucien must've sensed my anxiety, because he comes over to make sure I'm all right. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to talk to a spectator who keeps shouting out the answers... Keyword: Variety, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert reaches an understanding with the spectator to restores order. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert argues with the spectator and takes a beating. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert is too apologetic and gets completely ignored. *'Give up': You know, maybe we should let that guy participate next time. **(Fail) You talk to the spectator yourself and manage to get him to at least dial back some. You slip during taping and reflexively reach out for Lucien... Keyword: Romance *'Result 1': **(Perfect) He lunges forward and catches you in his warm, steady arms. *'Result 2': **(Fail) He grabs you by the elbow and holds you up. You feel soreness in that elbow. *'Give up': Ugh, why now! In front of Lucien yet! How am I going to regroup? **(Fail) He isn't paying attention to you, so you crash hard to the ground and your high heels bounce into the frame. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. We're halfway done,and so far Lucien's literary savvy amazes me to no end! :Shares: 3946 Comments: 3789 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Bean': There's an air about Lucien that attracts me. Likes: 130k **'Yao Yao': Nice sound effects too. Likes: 130k **'Justice': I'm gonna start reading poetry every morning! Likes: 170k **'Biscuit': I want to go on the show and meet the great Lucien himself! Likes: 60k *'2-Star': **'tmc': I watched it from beginning to end... Likes: 140k **'Sandwich Biscuit': Hey, this is a good show! Likes: 140k **'Night Wind': Can't keep my eyes off the foxy dancers. Likes: 150k **'Leader': Wait, there's my Lucien! Likes: 160k *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-5: The Clash of Oldies IV It's only halfway, but the audience is already in awe of how knowledgeable Lucien is. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You want someone to console a nervous young participant who cries on stage Keyword: Variety, Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert picks up and comforts the kid, who quickly calms down. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert makes the kid wait with harsh words. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert covers the kid's mouth and carries him backstage. *'Give up': It's natural for a kid to be jittery on stage for the first time. **(Fail) Stop taping, resume when the kid's calm and ready. Lucien informs you off-stage he spotted mistakes with a few questions... Keyword: Variety, Rational *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Expert corrects the problem to ensure the show's integrity. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Normal) Expert makes the problem worse. The show becomes a laughing stock. *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) Expert insists the questions were correct and Lucien is wrong, but that's proven unture. *'Give up': Was it my imagination or did I just see a smirk on Lucien's face ? **'Feedback': (Fail) There's no time so you use emergency backups. However, they're backups because they're easy to answer... Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. I'm celebrating the taping's completion with a pirouette! :Shares: 5641 Comments: 5858 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Vanilla Sugar': My teacher made this program a mandatory viewing for the class. Likes: 200k **'Newton Nani': I'm moved to tears by the elegance of these classical poems. Likes: 20k **'Drumstick': My eyes are fully locked on Lucien. Likes: 290k **'Princess 520111': Lucien is so my type! Likes: 20k *'2-Star': **'girlnani': The host has a very pleasant voice. Likes: 200k **'Hedgehog Whatever': Hope the poetry I learned will improve my test score. Likes: 160k **'Rice': I am totally lost in Prof. Lucien's smile... Likes: 150k **'Ah Foon': I can't think of anything prettier than that smile. Likes: 10k *'1-Star': **'Wandering Tiger': Nothing but a bunch of bookworms on the show. Likes: 160k **'Jelly User': You're doing our literary giants a disservice with thiis show. Likes: 150k **'Sugar Sleeping': I want to file a suit for how lame this is. Likes: 200k **'Exeggcute': I slept very well after watching this. Likes: 100k *'Fail': Stage 1-6: The Clash of Oldies V I was getting ready to leave after the taping was over but ran into someone unexpected... Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need to find someone to organize the files after the taping... Keyword: Variety, Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert agrees and organizes them neatly. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert just shoves the files somewhere. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert skips it entirely and sneaks out on a date. *'Give up': Don't know why I'm nervous about seeing Lucien... **(Fail) You don't feel right passing your work off on someone so you make Lucien wait while you finish it up. You ask Lucien if he really could see into the heart of anyone... Keyword: Variety, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) He smiles and replies "Yes, most people." the says he likes the one he couldn't... *'Result 2': **(Fail) He pauses and says, "Perhaps." *'Give up': Lucien has a gentleness abou him that makes me not want to leave... **(Fail) You don't wait for an answer from him before mocking yourself for the dumb question. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. As I watched the monitor, I couldn't help but think the Lucien I know is just the side he chose to show. :Shares: 7012 Comments: 9066 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Jelly Whatever': This show can replace all the New Year's Eve countdowns on TV. Likes: 230k **'Gigu User': Help, Lucien, I've fallen for you and I can't get up! Likes: 50k **'Circle': I'm now a Lucien fan through and through. Likes: 220k **'Hedgehog Crisp': Kudos on a well-done program! Likes: 110k *'2-Star': **'Princess (⊙ _ ⊙)': This brings back memories of recitals from my schooling days... Likes: 140k **'Newton Sleeping': Promoting classic literatures is a good thing. Likes: 130k **'9999 User': I refuse to change channel when this show is on. Likes: 170k **'Hedgehog Nani': It's been a long while since I saw such thoughtful show! Likes: 120k *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-7 Expand for script. *After work, Lucien and I took a long walk. *The dim light streched our shadows long and thin. *'MC': Lucien. *'Lucien': (Smiling) Yes? *'MC': Thank you... *'Lucien': (Laughing) *'MC': What are you laughing at? *'Lucien': Every time you ask me to help you out, you say thank you in a reversed manner. *'Lucien': (Raising his eyebrows) Why? Are you scared of me? *'MC': (Quickly waving my hand) No. I just want to thank you sincerely. *'MC': I was trying to... umm... uh... *Why am I stuttering? *I'm not usually like that. *'Lucien': You are welcome. *'MC': Huh? *'Lucien': Take it easy. *'Lucien': I didn't help you to make you feel indebted to me. *'MC': Okay... *'Lucien': And I'm just helping out when I can... *'MC': It's good to know you. *Lucien glanced at me and smiled gently. *'MC': This is me... *'MC': Thank you for walking me home. *Lucien and I stood under the streetlight, the warm yellow light shining on us. *'MC': Umm... *'Lucien': Can you do something for me? *'Lucien': Don't be so afraid of me. *'Lucien': You don't have to be so reserved when you're with me. *'MC': Okay... *'Lucien': I'm looking forward to it. Good night. *Lucien waved at me then left. *I watched him walking away. *He is really hard to understand. The Mind Reader Stage 2-1 Expand for script. *Today I'm going to make a show called The Mind Reader. I asked Lucien to be the guest on the first episode. *This show is about helping people with different types of psychological problems. It will be quite professional. *I double checkes each part of the process to avoid any possible mistakes in the recording. *Lucien watched me as I worked busily. *I looked up and saw Lucien smiling at me. *'MC': Lucien, when did you get here? *'Lucien': I just arrived. You were busy, so I didn't want to disturb you. You look a little nervous. Everything all right? *'MC': Everything's fine. It's just the first time I've made such a professional show. *'Lucien': Would you like to hear my opinion? *I nodded. *'Lucien': Just accept the tension. The close your eyes and imagine yourself in a relaxing environment... *I followed his advice and closed my eyes. I imagined myself taking a stroll on the beach and leaving footprints... *I felt much better when I opened my eyes. *'MC': It really worked! Thank you, Lucien. *'Lucien': You're welcome. Don't worry. You can do this. Stage 2-2: The Mind Reader I This program delves into psychologial disorders, with Lucien as the featured guest for the first season. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need a reporter to write a feature article on the show... Keyword: Docu, Content *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert knows how the public thinks and cranks out a very nice piece. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert gives a lukewarm effort, nothing special. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert delivers a stinker. *'Give up': Never underestimate the power of words. **(Fail) You resort to asking the studio janitor at last minute. Not a good idea. You want a negotiator to get you headlines on social media at the lowest cost... Keyword: Docu, Marketing *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Expert does just that, maximum exposure at minimal cost. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Normal) Expert doesn't follow up and loses all leads. *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) Expert is related to the other party and teams up to take advantage of you. *'Give up': As you can see, business acumen is essential to the survival of any company. **'Feedback': (Fail) You have to do it youself and succeeds, albeit slightly over the budget. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Didn't figure the announcement would get such good feedback! :Shares: 11235 Comments: 11414 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Hum Sleeping': Yes, show it now! Likes: 30k **'Stripe King': Another great show for sure, can't wait! Likes: 150k **'Protein': It has Lucien, that means the show's mine! Likes: 60k **'Gigu '(⊙ _ ⊙)''': May the show heal those who needed healing. '''Likes: 190k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Jelly Nani': I don't think this will be a good show. Good luck to those tuning in. Likes: 280k **'Gigu Sleeping': The expert is hot but probably short on credential and know-how. Likes: 180k **'Gison': I don't like to watch psychology programs because they make me sad. Likes: 250k **'Hum Crisp': Guess they'll put anything on these days. Likes: 140k *'Fail': = Stage 2-3: The Mind Reader II So, what approach should we take for the promo clip? Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need the promo urgently, like, yesterday! Keyword: Docu, Editing *'Result 1': **(Perfect) ?? *'Result 2': **(Normal) ?? *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert refuse to work overtime. *'Give up': Come on, please make this on time... **(Fail) Nobody available so you must postpone the show. You feel like inserting an oddity into the promo... Keyword: Docu, Hipster *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) ?? *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Normal) ?? *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) Expert slams door in your face when you say you're seeking an oddity. *'Give up': What else will catch peoples' eyes? **'Feedback': (Fail) You decide to drop the gimmick. The promo gets normal feedback. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Awesome, the promo has people talking online! :Shares: 16270 Comments: 11517 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': **'Scapegoat': It's not a preview to feel good about. Likes: 250k **'Paper': I saw the trailer and still don't know what the show's about. Likes: 170k **'Gigu Vanilla': One-minute preview, half-minute worth of closeup on Lucien. Why? Likes: 220k **'Majesty Queen': I don't like psychology shows and their so-called events. Likes: 210k Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement